


The garden of our heart

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Sweetness, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen they love each other of a very sweet and romantic love and into a fabulous garden, will give voice to the thoughts and feelings of their hearts, without speaking, because love does not need words!</p><p>Please, write comments ONLY on the story and not the errors of grammar, thanks ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The garden of our heart

**Jensen**

Describe the beauty is difficult. You can see it and be able to grasp intensity at first glance, the second, also the third, but then you must immediately make sure to try to impress it on paper or pictures, whatever ... not because it disappears, there is still, but simply he can no longer grasp it, to see it.  
 

**Jared**

Jensen, not looking at the garden, do not look at the bricks, or the leaves of the yellow and withered hedges, look at me, and this garden will seem exactly what it is. Wonderful. Because there is us. Because we're together.  
   
   
**Jensen**

It is wonderful to be with you in this garden, Jared. Not for the garden itself, but because I am with you. Because this is a small space, an intimate place, as a place which houses a soul, a heart! And I'm just happy to be here with you. Together. Not with someone else, just you. Only us two.  
 

**Jared**

I'm just so glad that touches me, looking at me like, bowing his head in this way, as if to tell me that you grant me all over, the deepest part of you. I did not expect to have such a privilege.  
   
   
**Jensen**

Sometimes I think back to how it all started ... ten years ago. Ten years ago I met you, and we started working together. You know, I worked on other shows, such as Smallville, which lasted ten years, with Tom and Michael became friends, but I am no longer with them. I was and am therefore aware that the spark that turns for a friend, a lover, a boyfriend, may turn off suddenly, leaving behind a trail of boredom, or in the worst cases, pain. It is sweet, wonderful and amazing that with you it did not happen. That after all these years we still have so much desire to stay together, that the spark is not extinguished. Thank you for loving me, Jay.  
   
   
   
**Jared**

Jensen, still I'm surprised at how much you love me. I do not know whether to tell you THANK YOU for this. I thought I could find someone to love in a way so crazy, irrational, sweet, and feel so ... .REQUITED. Throughout.

When I turned her eyes towards you, the first time we knew each other, you REQUITED ME. When you embraced so exuberant, I held me tight, and I was happy, and I was shaking the idea that one day you would tell me annoyed and fed up: "Stop hug, Jared!"

I was terrified that one day you could tell me that we had to leave because "Two men can not work ... and then ... .lo show !!"

I realized how blind I was, when one day you told me, trembling and sweet:  
"Jared, please, do not leave me!"

I remained upset. My fears were your own fears, my love was yours and fed the other, the same incredible need.  
   
   
   
**Jensen**

Sometimes I still tremble before the intensity of this feeling, fearful that can overwhelm us, create us decompensation.

It frightens us.

But then, we fall asleep together in the same bed, and join our hands together, and let ourselves be lulled by our love and by the beating of our hearts in unison.  
   
   
**Jared**

I would just like to thank you for loving me ... and he never stopped.  
   
   
**Jensen**

I would just ... be able to stay next to you forever, watch you laugh and feel your arms around my neck, forever.  
   
  
**Jared**

I want to be the reason of your smile.

**Jensen**

I want to feel your heart beat for me

**Jared**

I want us to stay the two of us together, forever. I want to confirm me with your eyes that we have an exclusive relationship.

**Jensen**

Jared ... are you all ... for me ...

**Jared**

Finally all those love songs begin to make sense.

**jensen**

Finally all those new age crap about twin souls begin to make sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps in theory this should just be the thoughts of j2, so if they not say verbally, but feel ... lulled by the intensity of feelings, but if you want you can also imagine that it say <33
> 
> ps in this OS i j2 stand together in the sunlight, just do this for romance bang in which, in this beautiful garden to rethink their love and are filled with wonder at the intensity :)
> 
>  
> 
> I feel romantic and I wanted to write this <333


End file.
